Someone you love
by pInKie-chan
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's light but he realized this quite late.now, she left him all alone taking away all the light and happiness she'd gven to him.Sasusaku.reviews plz.this is re-editted


"_You entered my life and made it happy but now you left me taking away the light and hope you had given to me…" _

I hope you'll like this fic… Well, I'm just new here so…….take it easy.. 'Patience' guys.Uhhmm…..sorry for my bad grammar…I know it sucks

R&R please

* * *

Petals of cherry blossom are swaying with the dance of the wind. Pink petals are falling from the trees, gradually covering the ground.

There a raven-haired shinobi is standing under the biggest cherry blossom tree. Lost in his thoughts, he is wearing a composed face, but in his eyes… there are mixed emotions visible in those pair of dark orbs….

… regret

… sadness and

... Longing

I end staring at lowest branch where 'she' used to sit. Leaning on the coarse surface of the tree I was lost in my thoughts. I know it's too late for this but reminiscing my past-our past as team seven, my ever so late sensei-Kakashi the copy Nin, my loud-mouthed, blustering friend-Naruto, and of course how could I forget her wide forehead and her weird pink hair….

really makes me realize…

my life is somewhat worth living after all…

though I realized it…

a little bit late..

'no'

I realized it too late

Suddenly pink petal lands on my lap, 'Sakura' I glance on the pink petal on my lap…

"_Sakura… Haruno Sakura…. my fragile teammate and friend, the girl I promised to protect, the girl who did not lose hope in me…"_ I attempted to make an impassive mask to put on my face but this time I failed.

I tried to think 'shes nothing' like I usually push in my mind

I always…

always endeavored to believe, to deem that she's is not important to me that she is no more than a trash, that she is merely a junk a dead weight lost its way in team seven….

…

But I am always lying to everyone, to her, and to myself…. I know that behind my cold poker face… she is precious to me, she is dear to me, that she is priceless. Behind my cold treatment to her, behind the mean words I always said to her…

I love her

She is my everything

She is my life

Since I lost my family I thought I would live miserable, my world is gloomy, I have no light,

I'm lost

but then fate is nice to me after all

He let me to have her...He gave her to me to provide me light to brighten my once dark and lonely world…

She is like an angel from above who suddenly falls on my arms.

"_How could I forget someone like you? How could I forget your annoying attitude and your melodic but at the same time irritating voice? How could I forget you when you are the only one that melts the ice in my heart?"_

'_Sasuke-kun'_

'_Sasuke-kun… Are you okay? I'm worried'_

' _Please don't leave! Take me with you…'_

'_I love you with all of my heart….'_

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

'_Sasuke…-kun'_

There it goes again, her angelic voice in my head. Her memories flooded in my mind, but this time I would not shoo them away…

…

I won't shoo, never… because now this is the only way to see her again… to feel her presence

……

Only in my dreams

Only in my imaginations

She is there beside my whenever I need her. She is just behind me to help me if I trip over. She is always present in my darkest nights to cheer me up. And to say thank you, all I can do is to put her down, reject her, snub her and hurt her.

'_Go away!'_

'_Will you fuckin leave me alone!'_

'_I don't need your help! especially from weak ninja like you'_

'_I don't need you'_

'_I despise weaklings!'_

'_You're pathetic..'._

' _Sakura…'  
_'_You're annoying…'_

"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean it that way" I'm talking to her. I hope she can hear me.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…" now I am foolishly talking to myself, to my surroundings to the hundreds of cherry blossom petals hoping she would hear me throught those pink petals.

"I didn't imagine that is the last time I would see you, your smile. The last time I would… hear your voice"

* * *

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_

_I was taken by surprise at that time. It seems I was immobilized for seconds._

_There she stands before me taking the whole attack. Because of my rising anger curse seal starts eating me and I killed the ninja instantly. I was uncontrollable; I was wild as an animal. I want to kill; I want to see bloodshed as if I am a bloodthirsty monster. All of a sudden small arms wrapped around me, I heard sobs and when I looked behind me I saw her tear-filled eyes. I suddenly returned to myself, black swirls were taken back._

_"Sasuke-kun"_

_I heard her sweet voice, and it calms me. She smiled at me as if nothing happened. 'She still had energy to smile at me huh! At this time?' but it somehow relieves me._

_"Are you… alright?" she asked me worriedly. It seems a habit of her to ask me that question._

_"How could you ask me like that? When I know the pain is killing you now you should asking that to yourself..." I scold her, impassively. I really don't mean it that way, its just that deep inside of me I was worried sick about her._

_"I'm sorry"_

_There it goes again, another word she always say. I hate it, I hate it when she is apologizing when I am the one who should. My body just moved on its own, I hugged her and it's my first time to hold a girl, my first time to comfort a delicate girl. I held her little, fragile body close to me._

_"You don't have to be sorry… I am just worried about you" I don't know how I said it but I mean it. It is really a miracle to me to express my feelings._

_"Sasuke…-kun…can't breath"_

_I let go of her, then I noticed that she was soaked…… by her own blood. I started to panic if this would go on she would die and I can't afford that. I can't afford to lose someone special. I am sprinting on trees on the fastest pace my legs could do. I look at her pretty face, 'I can't believe I fall in love with this girl, I can't believe I do. She's weak yet so strong' I thought. 'And I wont loose her' I have my fullest determination and hope._

_"Sa…suke-….kun"_

_She's so drained, she can't even pronounce my name clearly and it bothers me._

_"Don't give up… Stay awake" I told to her. I'm afraid that if she closes her eyes it won't open anymore._

_"Hn"_

_Silence_

_I hate the silence this time. I don't want the silence between us._

_"I'm sorry… I'm…… just… a de...ad we...ight"_

_She broke the ice. I didn't dare to look on her. I don't want to see her crying. It makes me blameworthy._

_"Sasuke" she coughed, her blood gushing from her mouth._

_"I'm sorry" for the first time an Uchiha apologizing to a girl like her.She doesn't have enough energy to ask but I know she is confused._

_"If am stronger enough…. This won't happen-" she put her index finger on my lips, i was cut. I stopped for a while from my continuous sprinting._

_"Its not your…..fault….. At… lea.st I...pro.ve to…my...self" she is catching her breath._

_"Don't speak" it is more of an order than a request. She need to rest, she need to recover for this mission, for the Konoha, for our friends, and for ... me_

_"I'm not… vul…near…ble"_

_"You're not" Right… She's not useless, she never be. I need her, Naruto and others need her, and the Konoha needs her. She's a medic-nin, the best kunoichi and the finest medic. She's not useless instead she's priceless and precious._

_"Sasuke…-kun.. I want you to…..know.." she is really catching her breath_

_"Cut it.. Sakura.. I don't want to here it.." I don't want to here it, not in this situation._

_"Sasuke… I love…you"_

_"Don't say such things…as if you're going to leave me" I am trying to hold on my tears. She said it,one of thethreephrases she usually say aside from I'm sorry, aside from are-you-okay-Sasuke-kun.I don't want her to say it. I don't want to hear those three words right now…_

_"I'm sorry…. I…. can't.."_

_"Damn you're apologizing again…" I shouted at her. But unlike thetone I used before, I shouted at her because I care, I am worried._

_Then she suddenly gives me a light kiss on my lips. "With… all my heart" she completes her statement, and then she closes her eyelids, slowly covering her emerald eyes. I was caught off guard I didn't even have time to kiss her back._

_"Sakura just hold on" I'm crying. Yes, an Uchiha crying but clan doesn't matter now, she is all that matters. I feel she suddenly feel relaxed and it means… she had left me… leavingme again in darkness and taking away all the brightness and happiness in me._

_"Hold on" I held her small body close to me. I hug her tightly like a little girl with a brand new doll given by her mother. I cry, I cried more than I've done when I lost my family. For the second time I lost someone precious. And I didn't evenwork hardto prevent it._

_She stopped breathing and my world stopped. She is my light in my dark world. She made colorful and bright my once dull and lifeless life. I was too unconscious that she already melts the ice wall around me and she alreadymade her way throughit.And to meI was too unconscious that I fell hardly in love with her._

_She slipped away in my hand. She expressed all her feelings, while me…. all I said is_

"Hold on"

_"Hold On"_

_"Hold On"_

_I neared my lips to her. My lips touched hers, her lips are still sweet and warm but they are lifeless. My tears keep falling I can't help it. I'm kissed her passionately. "I know you longed for me to do that." then I hugged her lifeless body._

_I didn't even told you how much you meant to me -you mean everything to me, how much I love you more than you do. I didn't even to say "I love you Sakura''._

_"I love you Sakura"_

_But you already left me._

_You died…_

_You died in my arms_

_Still devoting yourself to me... with your hope, faith, trust, and love for me_

_Sakura..._

* * *

I wiped my tears, it's almost a month but it seems just yesterday. I walk towards the cold marble few steps away from the tree. I brush away the petals on the carved stone.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

"_You're not weak only your true strength rests from within"_

_-a loyal kunoichi of Hidden Village of Leaf  
-__we love you Sakura-chan_

"We missed you" I murmured. "I missed you so much, Sakura"

"You know… its really hard forgetting you. It's really hard forgetting someone that means everything to you…..someone you love….. Someone like you" I can't stop my emotions now. I regretted I didn't tell her what she is to me.

"_You entered my life and made it happy but now you left me taking away the light and hope you had given to me…"_

"I wish you hear me…"

… I love you Sakura-chan

**Normal POV**

Cherry blossoms are pretty when they bloom, also when they fall...They always bring happiness to everything, to everyone around them.

The spring is ending... soon

…… very soon

The young lad walks away, leaving a bouquet of flowers with a note on the cold marble.

_Sakura, _

_I'm happy I've met you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I know I hurt you so much. I missed you and _

_I love you so much…_

_Love,  
Sasuke_

"_Aishiteru… Sasuke-kun I'll always love you you know that" _the figure of a girl stands behind the tree, she smiled then she vanishes in thin air.

'_I hope to see you soon my Sakura' _he smiled. He walks to meet this team to go on their S-class mission.

A/N:

Well?

I hope you enjoy this fic…  
I'm really really sorry for my grammar and spellings...

pleaze, i need your review... it'll help a lot


End file.
